Sap-fling
EU: €3.59 UK: £2.49 TR: も14.99 AU: $4.9 POL: zł16.52 SWD: kr28.00 LTH: Lt12,40 |available time = 4 tháng 12, 2014 đến 13 tháng 1, 2015 11 tháng 3, 2015 đến 24 tháng 3, 2015 7 tháng 7, 2015 đến 13 tháng 8, 2015 |unlocked china = Thu thập 10 mảnh ghép Sap-fling Phần thưởng hàng ngày |costume1 = Sap-flingCostume |flavor text = You've gotta see Sap-fling's throwing arm to believe it. He may be young, but everyone agrees ... the kid's got TALENT. Scouts from some of the biggest Pinecone Ball teams have been keeping a close eye on him. He could be headed to the majors. Oh sure, some knock him for his incredibly sticky spitball. But he only uses all-natural sap, so it's entirely legal. }} Sap-fling (tạm dịch: Thông Sáp) là một cây cao cấp giới hạn trong ''Plants vs. Zombies 2. ''Nó được tung ra cùng với bản cập nhật 3.1.1 của game vào ngày 4 tháng 12, 2014, và bị gỡ khỏi cửa hàng vào ngày 13 tháng 1, 2015. Trong thời gian diễn ra sự kiện Luck O' The Zombie từ ngày 11 tháng 3, 2015 đến 24 tháng 3, 2015, Sap-fling cùng một số cây giới hạn khác được bán trở lại trong cửa hàng. Nó cũng tái xuất vào ngày 7 tháng 7, 2015 cùng các Piñata Party mới (có tên mã là "unvault") nhằm quảng cáo cho sự trở lại của tất cả các cây giới hạn trong một khoảng thời gian ngắn. Đến ngày 16 tháng 12, 2015, Sap-fling lại trở lại với tư cách là cây cao cấp đại diện cho sự kiện Feastivus lần ba. Lần gần đây nhất mà Sap-fling trở lại trong cửa hàng là trong thời gian diễn ra sự kiện Unnvault Week. Sap-fling có khả năng ném ra quả thông chứa nhựa sáp của mình lên ô gần nhất có zombie cùng hàng, khiến tất cả zombie đi bộ trên ô đó cử động chậm lại một nửa. Mặc dù nhựa sáp không gây sát thương cho chúng, nhưng đạn quả thông lại không thể bị chắn hay phản lại bằng bất cứ cách nào. Hiệu ứng làm chậm từ nhựa sáp '''không '''có tác dụng cộng hưởng với các hiệu ứng làm chậm khác, như khói hương của Stallia hay tác dụng làm lạnh của các cây hệ băng. Ngoài ra, nhựa sáp cũng không có tác dụng làm chậm đối với các zombie bay, và cũng không đặt được lên các ô có nước ở Pirate Seas hay Big Wave Beach. Nguồn gốc Cái tên Sap-fling là một sự chơi chữ bằng cách ghép từ "sap", nghĩa là nhựa cây, ý chỉ khả năng ném nhựa sáp của nó, với "sapling", nghĩa là cây non, và "fling", nghĩa là ném, ý chỉ khả năng cẩu đạn của Sap-fling. Almanac entry |-|Tiếng Anh=Sun cost: 75 AREA: Tile RANGE: Lobbed RECHARGE: Fast Sap-flings create zombie-slowing puddles of sap. Damage Details: does no damage on impact, but creates sap puddle Special: slows zombies who walk in puddle You've gotta see Sap-fling's throwing arm to believe it. He may be young, but everyone agrees ... the kid's got TALENT. Scouts from some of the biggest Pinecone Ball teams have been keeping a close eye on him. He could be headed to the majors. Oh sure, some knock him for his incredibly sticky spitball. But he only uses all-natural sap, so it's entirely legal. |-|Tạm dịch=Giá mặt trời: 75 KHU VỰC ẢNH HƯỞNG: Một ô TẦM ẢNH HƯỞNG: Ném qua chướng ngại vật KHÔI PHỤC: Nhanh Thông Sáp tạo ra những vũng nhựa sáp làm chậm zombie. Thông tin sát thương: không gây sát thương, mà tạo ra vũng nhựa sáp Đặc biệt: nhựa sáp làm chậm tất cả zombie giẫm phải Bạn phải chứng kiến tận mắt tay ném của Thông Sáp thì mới tin được. Có thể cậu ta còn trẻ đấy, nhưng ai cũng phải đồng ý là... thằng bé rất CÓ TÀI. Cậu ta đã lọt vào mắt xanh của những nhà tuyển quân từ các đội Bóng Quả Thông. Cậu ta thậm chí có thể tiến được vào những giải đầu lớn. À đương nhiên rồi, một số người sẽ phản đối vì cậu ta dùng bóng nước dãi cực dính của mình. Nhưng cậu ta chỉ dùng nhựa hoàn toàn thiên nhiên, nên điều đó là hoàn toàn chấp nhận được. Nâng cấp Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Sap-fling sẽ ném 20 quả thông lên các vị trí ngẫu nhiên trên bãi trồng, và chúng sẽ tạo ra các ô nhựa sáp kéo dài trong vòng 15 giây. Trang phục Khi được cho Plant Food, nó sẽ tạo lượng nhựa cây lớn trên một vùng, với xác suất giam zombie trong hổ phách là 100%. Nâng cấp theo cấp độ Chiến thuật Là một cây có khả năng gây chậm trên một ô, Sap-fling nên được dùng như một lựa chọn thay thế cho các cây hệ băng như Winter Melon để hỗ trợ kiểm soát đám đông. Mặc dù Sap-fling không gây sát thương trực tiếp cho kẻ thù nào, nhưng nó lại có giá tương đối rẻ và kết hợp được với những cây hệ lửa như Pepper-pult, Fire Peashooter, và Snapdragon, điều khiến cho Sap-fling phù hợp để mang theo trong những màn thường. Tuy nhiên, nên lưu ý là Sap-fling không thích hợp để dùng trong một số màn, ví dụ như các màn ở Big Wave Beach, vì đạn của nó sẽ bị chìm xuống nước và trở nên vô dụng. Ngoài ra, cũng như các cây cẩu đạn khác, Sap-fling có tốc độ bắn tương đối chậm, nên các mục tiêu di chuyển nhanh như All-Star Zombie sẽ hầu như không bị ảnh hưởng bởi nhựa sáp của nó. Khả năng làm chậm của nhựa sáp sẽ hỗ trợ rất nhiều cho các cây có tầm tấn công ngắn như Bonk Choy, Ghost Pepper và Spikerock vì nó cho phép các cây này có thêm thời gian để gây sát thương cho zombie. Khả năng này cũng rất hữu ích với các cây có tốc độ tấn công chậm như Laser Bean, Fume-shroom, Bloomerang, Dandelion, cũng như các cây cẩu đạn khác. Sap-fling là một lựa chọn khá hay cho các màn ở Frostbite Caves nhờ khả năng kết hợp được với các cây hệ lửa. Ngoài ra, những miếng băng trôi sẽ dồn zombie ở một số vị trí nhất định, nên chỉ cần một lần đẩy của Hurrikale hay Chard Guard là sẽ khiến chúng tập trung vào đúng một ô, cho phép Sap-fling ném quả thông làm chậm tất cả chúng lại và giúp các cây có sát thương tỏa như Pepper-pult hay Dandelion tấn công có hiệu quả hơn. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở * Khác với hiệu ứng làm lạnh, kể cả zombie đã bị hạ gục vẫn có thể chịu ảnh hưởng bới nhựa sáp. Hiệu ứng hình ảnh của các zombie bị tiêu diệt cũng bị chậm lại nếu chúng ở trên nhựa sáp của Sap-fling. * Cử động nghỉ của Sap-fling cho thấy nó có vẻ như bị cảm cúm, vì nó cứ chốc chốc lại hắt xì hơi và quẹt nhựa của mình xuống đất như thể đang quẹt nước mũi vậy. Ngoài ra trong Zen Garden, khi Sap-fling được tưới nước, nó cũng sẽ hắt hơi và một ít nhựa của nó sẽ bị rơi xuống đất trông như nước mũi. ** Sap-fling và Cold Snapdragon là các cây duy nhất hắt hơi. *** Trùng hợp là cả hai cây đều là cây cao cấp, đều làm chậm zombie, và đều được tung ra vào tháng 12. * Trước bản cập nhật 3.2.1, các zombie bị Sap-fling ném trúng sẽ chuyển sang màu cam. Ngoài ra nó cũng tạo ra tiếng gỗ gãy khi ném đạn. Tuy nhiên, những điều này đều đã bị loại bỏ từ sau bản 3.2.1. * Theo như những hình ảnh ban đầu khi sáng tạo ra Sap-fling, nó đã được dự kiến là có khả năng đổ và đè chết zombie khi chúng đền gần. Nó cũng đáng lẽ ra phải to hơn hiện tại. Tuy nhiên ý tưởng này đã bị gạt bỏ, có lẽ là vì tính năng này quá giống Squash. * Trong bản Trung Quốc, Sap-fling bị cấm dùng trong tất cả các màn ở Castle in the Sky. Các cây cũng bị cấm bao gồm E.M.Peach, Blover, Bamboo Shoot và Freeze Mushroom. * Trước bản cập nhật 4.1.1, Sap-fling và Lava Guava có thể khóa MC Zom-B lại một chỗ khi nhạc rap đang bật, vì zombie đó sẽ tấn công liên tục trên ô có nhựa sáp hoặc nham thạch, bất kể có cây trong tầm tấn công của nó hay không. Thêm vào đó, Troglobite ở Frostbite Caves và Arcade Zombie ở Neon Mixtape Tour cũng không thể đẩy chướng ngại vật tương ứng của mình lên ô có nhựa. Những lỗi này đã được sửa trong bản 4.1.1. * Sap-fling và Shadow-shroom là hai cây duy nhất dùng chất lỏng dính để gây ảnh hưởng lên zombie. ** Trùng hợp là tên của cả hai đều bắt đầu bằng chữ S, và đều có gạch ngang trong tên.. * Trước bản cập nhật 3.1, khi một zombie bị làm lạnh bước vào ô nhựa sáp, nó sẽ bị chuyển sang màu xanh lá. * Sap-fling là cây duy nhất ném đạn vào zombie nhưng lại không gây sát thương cho chúng. * Nó là một trong ba cây cẩu đạn và là cây cao cấp, hai cây còn lại là Blooming Heart và Apple Mortar. * Trước bản cập nhật 5.5, giá mặt trời của nó là 150. Xem thêm Thể loại:Cây cẩu đạn Thể loại:Cây cao cấp Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh Thể_loại:Cây làm chậm Thể_loại:Cây tấn công đa mục tiêu Thể_loại:Cây có diện tích tấn công lớn Thể_loại:Cây giới hạn Thể_loại:Cây cối thu được bằng mảnh ghép Thể_loại:Cây đặc biệt hàng tháng